1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fastening devices, and more particularly to a snap type fastener for securing elongate or tubular elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various devices for joining medical tubes and cables to a medical patient is well known in the medical arts. A representative one of many devices which facilitate such a joining is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,642. The device comprises a generally rectangular pad having a "fuzzy fiber" (i.e., VELCRO.RTM.) gripping area for securing one or more elongate elements thereon, and an alligator-clip type of clamp at one end of the rectangular pad. During use, one or more elongate elements required to be joined with a patient are tightly secured onto the pad using the gripper area, and the assembly is then secured near the patient in order to support and relieve the strain of the elongate elements that are connected to the patient. The securing of the assembly is accomplished, for example, by engaging the bed sheet or gown of the patient between the jaws of the clip. Generally, the elongate elements comprise electrical cables and/or tubular members, such as required for monitoring physiological parameters of the patient, i.e., for monitoring the electrical heart activity (EKG) or blood pressure of the patient.
The use of a fuzzy fiber pad is generally undesirable from a cleanliness point of view due to the many small recesses that exist in the fibers, and a toothed metal clip is also undesirable due to the possibility of injury to the patient, rusting of the metal parts, and damaging of the medical tubes or cables.
It would be desirable to provide a device which can be easily operable using only one hand, to selectively secure elongate members that are joined with the patient to a variety of different types of supports (such as a bed sheet, hospital gown), in a non-obtrusive manner. It would be also be desirable for such a device to be easily manufactured use non-rusting parts, as well as parts that are easy to clean and are reusable a number of times without adversely affecting its operability.